My Angel
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: AdamShawn slash. In a tag team match against Triple H and Chris Jericho, Shawn gets hurt. What will Adam do?


My Angel

Disclaimer: No own

_I think I'm cute_

_I Know I'm Sexy_

_I've got the looks_

_That drive the girls wild._

Shawn entered the ring, the trademark smirk on his face. He gave his tag team partner and Lover, Adam a grin.

"You want to start, or do you want me to?" he asked.

"I'll start." Adam told him. He got into the ring and face their opponents Chris Jericho and Hunter. Hunter got out of the ring and Adam and Chris locked up. They wrestled back and forth for a few minutes until Hunter was tagged in.

"TAG ME ADAM!" Shawn shouted. Adam ran to their corner and tagged Shawn in. The moment Shawn stepped pasted the ropes, Hunter was on him. Shawn could barely catch his breath under the onslaught.

Hunter took him to the top rope and superplexed him out onto the floor outside. Shawn's head bounced off the floor painfully and he curled in pain, holding the back of his head which was now bleeding. Shawn couldn't see. He felt dizzy and slightly sick. He heard a bell ring and the announcer's voice.

"Shawn Michaels in unable to continue. Your winners are Chris Jericho and Triple H!" Shawn felt someone next to him.

"Shawn, can you hear me? Talk to me baby." It was Adam.

"Hurts." he moaned softly.

"What hurts Shawn?" Adam asked gently.

"Head. And my back." he groaned. He felt Adam's hand in his hair and heard him talking to someone else.

"The back of his head's bleeding pretty bad. Is he gonna be ok Doc?" There were gloved hands on his head and chest. A bright light was bring shined in his eyes. He flinched away with a small moan.

"Stay still Shawn." A voice said. "Do you know who you are?"

"Shawn Michaels." Shawn answered painfully.

"Shawn, do you know where you are?" Adam asked softly.

"Arena, I think. The match...we lost." Shawn tried to sit up.

"No Shawn, lay down. You're hurt." Adam urged. Shawn lay back and let the doctors look him over.

"Let's load him up." Doctor Rios, the WWE Doctor said. The Doctors and Trainers put him on a back board and lifted him onto a stretcher. That was the last thing Shawn remembered before passing out.

-Hours Later-

Shawn woke up groggy and disoriented. He looked around the sterile hospital room and spotted Adam.

"Hey." Adam said, standing up and walking over to Shawn's bed when he noticed his lover had woken. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. My head feels like its been split open." Shawn moaned

"Pretty much. You cracked your skull open Angel."

"Wonderful." Shawn muttered sarcastically. "When can I get out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow. The doctors want to keep you overnight to make sure there's no swelling. You're really lucky that you don't have a severe concussion Shawn. Why don't you get some rest?" Adam suggested.

"I'm fine. Just sore. Is my back ok?" Shawn said suddenly.

"Just bruised. Don't worry, they checked. I was really worried about you. There was alot of blood and when you passed out the doctors said there could be brain damage. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Adam admonished.

"I'll try but blame that knuckle head Hunter. Its not like I feel off that turnbuckle." Shawn complained.

"Oh don't you worry. I gave him an earful that he won't soon forget." Shawn winced, knowing how protective Adam could get and how loud he could be when mad.

"You didn't make him deaf did you?" Shawn asked. Adam shook his head.

"No, but he will be alot more careful in the future."

"If he ever comes near me again that is." Shawn joked. Adam laughed and ruffled Shawn's hair.

"What can I say? No one hurts my baby and gets off scott free. Accident or not." Adam said. Shawn just shook his head.

"Ok, just don't kill anyone."

"Can't promise anything Angel." Adam told him. Shawn rolled his eyes and yawned.

"You really should get some rest." Adam said, laying his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"I'd tell you to shut up but I'm too tired." Shawn muttered, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Angel." Adam whispered, pulling the covers up over him.

"Night Adam." Shawn yawned, falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you Shawn. My Angel."

END


End file.
